1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to articles of furniture and, in particular, to the provision therewith of a flight of steps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The ingenuity of man has developed many combined function pieces of furniture including steps built or provided therewith. One interesting disclosure by Owens in U.S. Pat. No. 2,499,773 showed an inverted desk as a pair of steps. Horn in U.S. Pat. No. 2,495,374 discloses steps in the front of a commode which provides drawers in its side. Neither of these would be well suited to a greater number of steps as inversion would be physically difficult and the other would unnecessarily occupy too much space and require too much lumber.